(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a microphone and a manufacturing method thereof and, more particularly, to a highly sensitive micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) microphone in consideration of directional characteristics at a single device level.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a MEMS microphone, a device converting an audio signal into an electrical signal, is manufactured using a semiconductor batch process.
Compared with an electrets condenser microphone (ECM) applied to most vehicles, the MEMS microphone advantageously has excellent sensitivity and low performance variations of products, is microminiaturized, and strong to a change in an environment such as heat, humidity, and the like. Thus, recently, development has been made toward replacement of ECMs with MEMS microphones.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.